


The God of Alone Time.

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki really needs to sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Alone Time.

The god laid back in his bed, exhausted from a long day. Yet sleep evaded him. In a final plea he means to exhaust himself, settling his mind to the images of one of his servant girls. Her dresses always a little two tight or cut a little too low. Eventually he began to harden, long fingers stroking over himself. 

He slipped his hand into his trousers, allowing his hand to exude the natural cold of his Jotun form. His lips part in a sharp gasp at the sensation. "Knulla..." He swears as he wraps thin fingers around himself to pump lazily, building his interest.

He maintains his sluggish pace, thoughts of his servant at the fore. Curious to know how soft her skin was, how breathy her sighs would be, how sweet shed taste. "Ah!" He grips himself tighter, pace quickening as he lingers on that thought.

The gods breathing becomes ragged as he let's himself feel his natural form. The cold mingling with the alight heat of his Aesir disguised length. He pants softly as his back arches, heat pooling in his loins "Oh.. Ah!" He spills across his stomach as he thinks of her. The way she'd look upon orgasm. He vanishes his mess as he falls to sleep, his mind set to bed her the next night.


End file.
